


Message in a Bottle

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea brings Elizabeth's message to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 281

Will was escorting souls aboard from a wreck off the coast of Cornwall when the bottle reached him. It bobbed against the tide, and when the waves lapped it aboard the mortally wounded frigate, it rolled _up_ the deck to bump against his boot.

His crew had the dead and the dying well in hand, so he stepped out of the storm for a moment to pull the message out and read it.

_Our son was born last night. The midwife says she has never seen such a healthy baby. I have named him William James Turner._

_I love you._


End file.
